


I Scream

by November_Clouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Other, Pain, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, i guess, what do i pUt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/pseuds/November_Clouds
Summary: A girl is sent to a place to befixed. Not everything is what it seems...[ONE-SHOT]It's better than it looks, read the tags.





	I Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a _long_ time ago and I decided to put it up.  
> I wanted to clarify, the "toys" mentioned are not meant for intercourse. They're just torture devices.
> 
> TW for torture, pain, PTSD and undiagnosed mental illness. maybe suicidal thoughts, idk.

I am sent to a place.

A place where they smile for the cameras

And they say they'll help people _like us_.

When the parents leave,

They show us all their tools

And say

_Oh, what fun we'll have._

* * *

I scream.

I scream and no one hears.

I scream, and no one is around to hear.

I scream alongside everyone else.

We make allies, and comfort the young.

_It's okay, it's okay._

It is not okay.

* * *

I feel the pain.

The pain of it all.

I ache and ache.

But I get up.

And I do it again.

* * *

I send a letter.

They hand it back.

_Oh no, this won't do._

And I scream louder that night.

I send another letter.

A letter full of lies.

_I'm fine, I'm healing, I'm getting better._

I fear I will never heal.

* * *

We are breaking.

We are broken.

We have no tears left.

We no longer scream.

We are gone.

* * *

They put forced smiles on our faces when the parents come back.

_Oh, you're cured now, how wonderful._

We never needed curing in the first place.

* * *

Sometimes, I awaken at night.

Sometimes, I remember the screams.

I remember the pain.

I remember the tears.

But I stay silent, for I am gone.

* * *

I send a letter.

They all say the same.

I smile.

At least someone feels my pain.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? please give me feedback, i wrote this _ages_ ago. like, 2016.


End file.
